An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL device”) can be suitably used for applications such as display and illumination because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage. The organic EL device contains an anode, a cathode, and a light emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, wherein holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode respectively combine in the light emitting layer to cause light emission.
The organic EL device has a merit that an organic layer such as a light emitting layer and the like can be formed by an application method by which the production method is easy and enlargement of the area of the device is easy. Regarding environments in forming an organic layer of an organic EL device, a production method of an organic EL device in which formation of the organic layer is conducted at a sulfur oxide concentration of 2.2 μg/m3 or less, a nitrogen oxide concentration of 3.1 μg/m3 or less and a carbon dioxide concentration of 0.7 μg/m3 or less is suggested (Patent document 1.)